percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Two-The Camp is given a Goddess
The Big House was well big as you can clearly already tell.I was sleeping in a room that I guess was private because there was nobody else in it.Chiron slept somewhere close to my room.He knew somthing that I didn't know about myself.But I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The next morning I got up and I was still in my corset and white dress.I stepped out side of the Big House and Chrion was coming with a boy behind him which I knew wasn't safe because Chiron was half horse.The boy's eye's met mine and my eye's began to spark even more stars showed with beautiful look his brown eyes made me feel like a girl who was hugged by a movie star.Finally Chiron and the boy got there and the boy intrduced himself to me this is how it went: BOY:Hi,I'm Michael Wolf son of Posedion.Who are you? ME:I'm Princess Demi Fuse daughter of well I don't know but Artemis took care of me. BOY:That's cool,I mean you are,I mean I'm your guide today. ME:Cool. See wasn't that a sweet talk?"Chiron what do I show Demi first?"Michael smilied at me.I smilied back in a really,really flirty way.Chiron answered him but I don't think he heard he wasn't paying attenion I could read his thought's and he was thinkingof playing basketball with me,showing me his cabin,and other things."Michael you got that?"Chiron asked."Yes,I do Chiron."Michael lied.Him and me walked toward a set of Cabins made in a sorta messed up U form.I was quiet because I didn't know what to say to him with his caramel brown eyes,blue and red jacket,blue skinny jeans,and jet black hair it was so hard to think of something to talk to him about and everytime I read his thoughts I got idea's of what he liked then he started talking to me,"So your a Princess?Are you from Tennasse?'Cause you the only ten i see."oh great I thought another player.But I answered him,"I'm not from Tennasse I don't know where I'm from.But good line I bet it worked on the first two thousand girl'syou used it on."Michael looked at me like he was confused,"What are you talking about I'm not a player.My brother's told me that line would work on girls."for the rest of time he didn't flirt with me even though I kept on looking at him and him back at me.He just showed me around.At the end of that some boys from the Apollo cabin invited me over to play basketball with them,Michael and his brothers came and played too.One of Michael's brothers Cody brought his girlfriend Alex,Cody's twin Jeff brought his girlfriend Lily Alex's twin.There was this boy named Drew son of Apollo his girlfriend was a daughter of Artemis her name was Roxxane.And this really obnxious girl named Kimi kept flirting with Michael she was from the Hades cabin can you believe that she has a dad and I dont know who my mom or dad is.How rude.Michael's other brother Jackson was showing his girlfriend Macy how to play basketball corectly.A conch blew and everyone began running toward a bunch of tables.Roxxane stopped in her tracks and came toward me instead she started yelling,"COME NEWBIE WE GOTTA GO TO DINNER!"I started running too her and she pointed me to sit at the table with the most kids.I guess that was the Hermes cabin,Roxxane sat down at table with only one other person another girl.Alex and Lily went to another table with other boy's and girls.Michael and his brothers and Percy went to another table.Annabeth and Macy sat in another table.It went like that.Chiron stomped his hooves and the talking died down and Chiron began speaking calmly,"Everyone we have a new camper.Demi stand up please."I stood up nervously looking at all the eyes staring at me and hiding they would think of me as a fourteen year old baby.So I stood there Chiron said more about me,"She is a Princess,and undetermined maybe after dinner she will be determind."everyone started whispering stuff like "A princess at Camp?" "Maybe she has a lot of money."one table kept whispering stuff about me looking bad for a princess and that my complexion was horrible.I knew one table was the Aphrodite cabin a bunch of selfish kids that will hate me preety soon,there was another table that said something different about me they kept saying she's preetier than Drew the girl from the Aphrodite cabin,her complexion reminds me of the Hades complexion but she's way preetier then Hades even with that amezing complexion the table clearly was the Demeter table because I saw Alex and Lily saying stuff like me being nice and all that.Just hen everyone gasped and they were all staring over my head."What is my head on fire?"then I looked up and I saw two symbols over head both with differnet colors around it.One of them had a white dove colored around by pink,the other one was a sun with gold around it."She's a goddess!All hail Demi Fuse daughter of Lady Aphrodite goddess of lov,beauty,doves and desire.And also daughter of Apollo god of the sun,music,healing,orcales,twin of Artemis.All hail Demi Fuse!"Chiron and the whole camp bowed for me and I could tell they did that to all the demi gods.But I wasn't a demi god I was a Goddess.But Goddess of what? Category:Chapter Page